The Girl With Long Brown Hair
by Lex-the-reader
Summary: Bella Swan has moved back home with her dad, Charlie, and is now attending Forks High. There's just one catch.. She's half vampire. What will happen when she meets a bronze-haired boy and his family? What will he think of her when he finds out what she is? You'll have to read to find out..
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to an annoying ringing in my ear (also known as my alarm clock), only to remember that it was my first day at Forks High. You may be asking yourself,"Why would you move to your fathers small, rainy town when you could be in sunny Arizona? ". Well, the answer is simple.. I'm half vampire. Yes that's right, my name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am half vampire.

My mother is a vampire so she understood completely when I told her I needed to come to Forks, Washington. My dad Charlie on the other hand does not know anything about vampires, or any other creatures you could think of. So here I am, in my purple bedroom dreading the moment I get out of my comfy, fluff-filled bed to get ready for my senior year.

I reach for my alarm to turn it off and then swing my legs over the side of the bed. I use my vampire speed to run to the bathroom, because why not? Charlie is already off to work so I'm free to be myself. I groan as I look at my rats nest of a head and try to comb through the tangles. I look at the clock and realize " Oh sh- ", I cut myself off brushing my teeth with super-human speed and then run to my room to get dressed. I only have 2 minutes until I need to be ready!

My outfit is a pair of dark skinny jeans paired with a mint green t-shirt. I slip my converse on by the door and get in my car, a red pickup truck. After about a three minute drive, I enter the parking lot and park near the middle. I'm anxious because I don't want anyone to realize what I am " yeah, that you're a freak and nobody will want to be your friend if they find out" I think to myself. Stepping out of my car, I feel eyes on me walking up to the office to get my schedule.

After I draw with a highlighter the pathways to all of my classes, I go to my first class. English with Mr. Carry. He seemed nice enough, so I slide into a seat next to a petite girl with glasses named Angela. "Hi," she said " I'm Angela!" " Hi, my name's Bella" I tell her giving her a small smile. She tells me that we should sit together at lunch, you know, if I didn't have any other plans. " Of course, that sounds great!" I tell her, happy to have made a down-to-Earth friend. I walk with Angela down the hall to lunch. "It's hard to believe that humans walk so slow!" I think while we enter the lunch room.

I wait for everyone to get their lunch and sit down at the table Ang pointed me to. I look around and catch the eyes of a boy with bronze hair sitting at a table with four other people, but I can't help but feel that he's frustrated at me for some reason. Everyone started to gather back to the table when I feel a tap on my shoulder, "Could I speak to you out in the hall for a moment?". It was the bronze- haired boy..


	2. Chapter 2

The people around my table looked between me and the boy several times before Angela poked me in the side, " You know Edward Cullen?" She whispered. I shook my head as I stood and followed him into the hall in a dream-like state. When we were alone he looked at me for what seemed like hours, but really I know it was only a minute or two. Still staring at me he asked " What are you? ".

I literally felt like I could just collapse and crawl into a cave.. My one goal for this year was to make sure nobody knew I was different, and what happens my first day here? " Um.. I have no idea what you're talking about. " I said. " Oh really? Well then why does your scent smell like one of my kind, but different somehow? " He asked with a very aggravated look on his face. " One of your kind? ... What?" I asked stupidly.

"Well I used a different shampoo this morning.." I lied, knowing that this guy was not human anymore. " and even if I was different, who are you to make fun of me for it?" I challenged, trying to get him to think that I had normal human emotions. He got a look of realization on his face and told me he was sorry in a very low voice that he probably thought I couldn't hear, and he stormed back into the lunch room. My whole cover is blown! Do I have to move? Should I call mom and ask her what to do? As these thoughts swam around in my head I decided to just walk calmly back to my table, like nothing ever happened. Everyone gave me weird looks the rest of the period, but I think they just thought it would be best not to ask... And I don't blame them.

This man-boy that I now know as Edward Cullen was going to ruin my life, and I just couldn't have that. When lunch ended I looked over at their table to see that Edward was the only one still there. I wonder what happened?.. Everyone else in the cafeteria was gone and it was just Edward, some lunch ladies, and myself. He noticed that I was still there and glared at me. 'What did I ever do to him?' I thought. I walked confidently to the table and sat down. He looked surprised but quickly recovered, " What do you want," he asked. " I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for how I acted earlier, it's just that I'm new and don't really know anyone.." I started to cry. I STARTED TO FREAKING CRY. I have no idea why but I just felt like that was the best thing I could do to make my cover believable.

He didn't look sympathetic or anything, his eyes stared into my blurry ones and then he laughed. Not the kind of laugh you would expect when a person cries, but a real one like if someone said the funniest joke on earth. "What?" I asked angrily. He just sighed and said "You don't have to pretend anymore, I know exactly what you are.". He gave me a smirk as I felt my world crumble around me.


End file.
